


A Show for All to See

by Witchboy21



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchboy21/pseuds/Witchboy21
Summary: Raihan and Leon are on their 1 year anniversary date having a picnic on a small island on the Isle of Armor. The two are tired and decide to take a nap on the island with Kanto slowpoke around them, but are later awakened by a trainer who thought the two were stranded and needed help. The trainer realizes that the two individuals are none other than the Gym Leader Raihan and the Champion Leon. The trainer recognizes Leon from a year ago in Hoenn, when he awarded him the Ribbon Cup for the Grand Festival for becoming top coordinator. The trainer decides to leave the two alone due to noticing the picnic basket and realizing that they are on a date. But before he leaves Leon stops him and offers him a secret proposition. To have a battle with him during the Championship as a way to please Chairman Rose and in return he can become recognized in Galar and even maybe be offered a sponsorship. How could anyone turn that down.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 3





	1. A date and more

Leon and Raihan went on a date to celebrate their 1 year anniversary of dating each other. Leon had the idea of having a picnic on a small island on the Isle of Armor that could only be accessed by suring through a cave. The small island is inhabited by Kanto Slowpoke lazily lying down sunbathing and swimming. Raihan was wearing his gym uniform while Leon wore his champion outfit. Leon was lucky to get a few hours off from Rose, due to it being a slow day with very few interviews and photoshoots. Leon made a few sandwiches and did his best to make a cake that said happy 1 year anniversary. 

As they ate, Raihan talked about funny incidents his crew were a part of and how in practice his pokemon kept making the weather rain and then sandstorm, trying to get his attention. Since they started dating Raihan focused almost all his attention towards Leon and did feel bad for not giving as much attention to his Pokemon. As Raihan took a bite of the sandwich, his face began to turn slightly red. 

“Leon, what did you put in here that made this so spicy?!” Raihan says as he drinks from his can of lemonade. 

“I felt like something spicy so I put a couple slices of tomato berries in there to give it a kick. I guess I put in a tad too much. I’m sorry babe.” Leon said, slightly embarrassed of the incident. 

Raihan knew that Leon wasn’t the best cook, but the effort that he put in made it worth eating and ignoring the imperfection. 

“Nah, it’s alright babe. The heat just caught me off guard. I can eat it.” Raihan said, taking another bite. Smiling through the blistering pain. Leon just looked at him with bright eyes, happy that his boyfriend is eating the food he made him. 

After eating the sandwiches, Raihan asked Leon if he wanted to take a picture with the slowpoke. Raihan positions himself sitting down with his legs spread open patting the ground in between signaling Leon to it there. Leon blushed at the image, but sat down. The slowpoke around them were not bothered by them. One of them even walked and lied down a few inches away from their feet. Raihan’s rotom phone zipped up from his pocket and was hovering a few feet in front of them preparing itself to take the picture with a countdown of 5 seconds. 

“5...4...3...2..1...Click” Rotom announced and as the camera flashed Raihan sneaked a kiss on Leon’s cheek. The picture captured the moment with Leon blushing with a surprised look on his face. 

“Raihan you sneak.” Leon said as he pushed Raihan to the ground laying on top of him with his arms crossed on top of Raihan’s chest laying his chin on his arms. Raihan lifts his head and kisses Leon’s head and wraps his arms around his waist and lays there staring up at the sky as Leon takes a nap on top of him. Leon works so hard, being scheduled for multiple events and projects back to back by Rose has left him tired. Moments like these are rare and he expects to enjoy every minute of it even if it's just holding him like this. Raihan dozes off as well but his Rotom phone knows to wake them up 30 minutes before they have to go back. Luckily there were enough clouds that would block the sun enough to be able to sleep there. 

The sound of the waves and the slowpoke yawning was very calming. Raihan drifted in and out of sleep keeping an eye as Leon slept. As Raihan starred up he could see a cloud moving as if it had wings. 

“Heh.. I must be pretty tired.” Raihan said as he slowly closed his eyes. 

A few minutes go by and Raihan could feel a cool shadow over him. He slowly opened his eyes and above him was a guy around 17 years old with mint colored hair shaved from the sides and styled in a half mohawk, light tanned skin and a white eyes patch with pink threading covering his right eye. He wore white sneakers, white ripped jeans, a long black shirt where it was made of mesh from the neck to the chest and a dark denim jacket with sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned. Raihan took a mental note of the outfit and would shop for something similar later. Surprised by the sudden appearance he jumped up slightly waking up Leon in the process. 

“Ahhh” Raihan yelled 

“What is it Raihan?” Leon Asked half awake. 

“I’m so sorry. I was flying on my Altaria and I spotted you two from above and thought you were stranded.” The mysterious guy said with an apologetic smile.

“Oh so you are the cloud with wings I saw earlier while I was drifting to sleep. I should have known it would have been an Altaria.” 

“You thought a cloud sprouted wings and flew through the sky. You’re something else Raihan.” Leon said laughing as his boyfriend’s misunderstanding.

“OMG you’re Raihan the Hammerlocke’s Gym leader!” 

“Yah. Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“Oh it’s cause I'm from the Hoenn Region and I’ve been visiting every place in the Galar region for new clothing and pokemon for Poke Contests. I’m not that well informed of all the gym leaders of the region. But I know you from the fashion magazines and social media as well as Nissa. And lets not forget the Champion Leon.” He said, winking at his direction. 

Raihan felt a tad bit jealous of the gesture, but that came with the territory of having the champion as his boyfriend but he knew Leon would not do anything because he knew that they are faithful to each other. 

“I know you. Weren’t you the winner of the Grand Festival back in Hoenn last year?” Leon asked 

“Yup, that’s me. Worked my ass off for that Ribbon Cup. When your opponent is the Petalburg gym leader’s daughter you know you are up for a hard time.” 

“I bet. Those combos you did were really amazing. Brought a whole new light to double battles.” 

“Oh that’s the event Rose took you for the weekend. He wanted you to give the award to the winner. I really appreciated the video of the double battles. Your moves were incredible. I took a few pointers from them.” 

“I’m glad my performance was of help. It’s an honor when one of the top gym leaders of the region uses your performance as an example.”

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t recognize you. Especially from such an important event. It’s just your appearance has changed greatly. You did have a mohawk or an eye patch. Can I ask what happened to your eye?” Leon asked with curiosity 

“It’s alright. A lot can change in a year. I lost my right eye in a performance practice. My team was practicing a hail and blizzard combo. One of the ice crystals got too big and flew in my direction and got my eye. And the hair well I felt like switching it up. But from all this back and forth you guys don’t know my name. My name is Calvin.” 

After hearing about the accident Raihan thought about the dangerous times he was in during his weather focused battles and never once realized that it could have cost him or his opponents life such as when he caused a thunderstorm in the stadium. As they chat a little move Calvin spots the picnic basket. 

“Oh, I’m really sorry. All this time you two were having a personal moment and I ruined it.” 

“It’s alright. We are just glad to know that there are still people out there willing to help someone in a situation.” Leon says with a smile. 

“Well then I’ll be one my way then. It was really a pleasure to meet you two. I hope to bump into you guys again in a less intimate moment.” As Calvin was waving bye he sent out his Altaria. As he was getting on Leon walked up to him. 

“I have a proposition for you. Chairman Rose has been getting kind of bored of the Champion battles that I have been having lately. Says that they don’t have enough flare like they used to. I feel like having a battle with a coordinator that is well versed in performance can make a battle real flashy. How about it? This way you help me out with putting the Chairman in a pleased mood and you get publicity and even sponsorships here in Galar. What do you say?” 

“I say I’m in. When is this all happening?” 

“In 3 days at the Wyndon Stadium. Just give me your number and I’ll send a taxi for you when time comes.” 

“You got it.” Calvin says as he gives Leon his number and departs with a fist bump and waves at Raihan. 

“You’re up to something. You got that look in your eye.” Raihan said with curiosity. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see in 3 days.” Leon said as he kissed Raihan on the lips softly. 

“Now let us have some cake” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Raihan said with mischief as he grabbed his boyfriend’s ass. Leon yelped from the sudden grab and turned red.

“Not that kind of cake Raihan. hehe I swear sometimes you are insatiable.” Leon said with a smile. 

As they turned to the basket to get the cake, a slowpoke stuck its head in the basket and took a bite of the cake.

“Hey!” Leon said as he walked to the basket and lift the slowpoke from it. The slowpoke looked pleased and did not regret what it did.

“Hehe well there goes our anniversary cake.” 

“This moment is just as memorable. Lets capture it.” Raihan posed with his arm around Leon’s waist and through a peace sign with the other. Leon smiled holding the slowpoke in front of him still covered in frosting. Raihan’s Rotom phone took the picture. Leon got the picture and put it as his wallpaper. Today was an eventful day. Times like this with Raihan were irreplaceable. He sometimes wished that he wasn’t champion so that it would allow him more time to be with him, but he worked so hard for his position to let it go. Whenever that time comes when he loses the Champion title he’ll know that the victor is worthy of it and he or she has his thanks. 

They packed their things and kissed goodbye flying their separate ways. Leon would not see Raihan until the Championship in 3 days and he hopes that the show that he has prepared for Rose will also please Raihan.


	2. The Show Begins

*3 days later* 

It was 3 days after their date and Leon was excited for tonight's battle. Things have changed, where Leon will not battle the winner until the next day leaving room to battle Calvin for the final battle. As Leon was getting ready, he called for the Covernight taxi to pick Calvin up from his hotel. Hopefully this battle will land Leon in Chairman Rose’s good graces and give him more leeway to have more free time in order to be with his family and Raihan. 

Looking into his bathroom mirror, Leon slapped his face with his hands and hyped himself up for tonight. 

A few hours after leaving his home, the battles have all finished and a boy named Victor, a good friend of Hop’s won all his battles including the one against his brother and was going to be his next challenger for tomorrow night. He remembered when he came home and found them hanging out and gave them their new pokemon partners. He has seen and heard of their progress and is so proud of them both. As Leon was seated next to Rose he heard the announcer say that the final battle was about to commence. Leon smiled and got up in a hurry. 

“I say Leon, you are very excited for this battle, more than usual. Are you up to something?” Rose said with curiosity. 

“I have a feeling that this battle will be to your liking Chairman. You just wait and see” Leon said with excitement that he could no longer hide. 

“This I must see. Don’t lose Leon.” Rose said with a smile and a wave. 

As Leon walked down to the stadium ground, he wondered what pokemon Calvin chose to use. He has never fought pokemon outside their region so this will be a very interesting battle for sure. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a special battle for you all. Tonight our final trainer will not be battling tonight, but rather a talented Pokemon Coordinator and winner of last Years Ribbon Cup in Hoenn will grace us with a performance that will leave you asking for more. All the way from the Hoenn Region let us give a warm Galar welcome to Top Coordinator Calvin.” the announcer said with excitement and gusto that got the crowd cheering. 

“From the other entrance lights shown and out came Calvin wearing a contest outfit consisting of white dress shoes, white dress pants with dark blue stripes going down from the waist to the foot, a colored suit jacket in royal blue with white gems all over making it look like it was part of the galaxy with stars twinkling from it, a white colored shirt with a black bow tie, white gloves and his hair styled styled sideways with the front bangs swept upward. His eye patch was changed to a royal blue one. As he waved to the crowd he felt the excitement of the crowd bounce off him. It was intoxicating, Calvin envied Leon for being able to experience this feeling ever since he became champion when he was a kid. Leon and Calvin met each other in the middle of the battlefield and shook each other's hand and wished each other the best of luck. As they reached each other's respective corners Leon tossed his cape aside and Calvin knew that things were about to get real interesting. 

Both trainers tossed their first pokeballs out onto the field. Leon sent out his Aegislash and from Calvins pokeball stars and ribbons exploded due to the ball capsule sending out a Lopunny wearing a pink bow and in the middle of that bow a mega stone. 

“Nice entrance. And a mega stone nonetheless. And here I thought our Altaria was the one I had to worry about.” Leon said with a grin.

“Well I gotta be prepared for anything the Champion got in store.” Calvin said smiling, but felt fear because he knew Leon was not just any pokemon trainer. 

“Go Big Bro! You got this!” Hop shouted from the bleachers with Raihan.

“Calvin sent out a normal type. It’s no match for a steel ghost type like Aegislash.”

“I would count him out just yet. The guy must have something planned. He could mega evolve his Lopunny who turns into a fighting type and gains the ability to land normal and fighting type moves against ghost types. That’s pretty dangerous.” Raihan said to Hop wanting to teach him that not everything is simple as it seems.

“ Aegislash use Sacred sword” 

“Starting off super effective are we. Don’t you take me for a fool. Lopunny use bounce”

Aegislash swung it’s whole body colliding with the ground, missing Lopunny as it jumped into the air dodging the attack gracefully. 

“Ice beam Lopunny.” Lopunny released an ice beam towards the ground freezing the lower part of Aegislash to the ground. As it tries to break free, lopunny crashes using bounce. Though not super effective it did cause some damage.

“I’m impressed. Though you are gonna have to do a lot more than that. Aegislash use flash cannon.” Aegislash released a flash cannon full power towards the lopunny.

“ lopunny use mirror coat” as the flash cannon got closer a sparkling barrier covered lopunny and only sparkled brighter as the beam collided with it and reflected right back at Aegislash sending it crashing against the wall from the ampted up power. 

“ No Aegislash!” 

“Finish it Lopunny. Fire punch” leaping towards Aegislash with ready to hit it with a blazing punch Leon called out to it to use the king's shield just saving it from the attack. While also sending lopunny flying into the air but only to land on its feet.

“Damn now you know my counter.”

“Hehe you almost got me there but you are gonna need more than that” Aegislash use flash cannon”

“Mirror coat” lopunny covers it in a barrier again but what they didn’t expect was that the beam was actually aimed towards it feet causing the ground to explode and have the bright light blind it for a moment leaving an opening for an attack. 

“Sacred sword!”

Lopunny trying to regain its vision is hit on the side by Aegislash’s blade sending it crashing and rolling on the ground.

“Lopunny get up quick!” 

“Oh no you don’t sacred sword one more time” as lopunny struggles to get up she is met with one more blow knowing it out. 

“Return lopunny. You did great. Rest now” 

“That was great. You got some real passion. Just what I love in a battle.”

“Thanks. You're not bad yourself. That flash cannon to the ground was a great way to create an opening. But we still have a long way to go. Go Banette!” 

The Pokemon was sent out with a pokeball that released a black and blue smoke. And in that smoke red eyes beamed through it creating a spooky scene. 

“Shadowball” Leon ordered

“Psychic Banette” the shadow ball that was sent at it was stopped by the psychic and was broken down to nothing.

“Use will-o-wisp then psychic” Banette controlled it’s will-o-wisps with the psychic making them dance around. Aegislash was mesmerized by the performance in front of it and was then bombarded on every side by the flame orbs. 

“King’s shield” Leon said and Aegislash was protected.

“Banette spin your will-o-wisps as fast as you can around it.” The will-o- wisps formed a circle around it and revolved around it as fast as they could, Aegislash kept it defenses up but heat from the opponent's attack started to get hotter and hotter.

“I see what you are doing. You are trying to create hot air around my Pokémon to sweat it out of its defense.”

“Bingo” 

And the move worked. Aegislash shield slowly was coming down to the heat exhaustion it was experiencing.

“Nows are time. Shadow claw Banette” Banette charged forward with a shadow claw. Aegislash was too exhausted to block and was hit by the attack knocking it out.

“Return. You were amazing. Thank you.”

“No wonder you won’t the Grand Festival. It’s moves like that that will cause me problems. But there’s always a solution. Go Dragapult.”

“Another ghost type. But this one is fast, which could cause trouble.” Calvin said to himself knowing that Banette will be out sped. He is gonna rely on effective moves and performance to hopefully pull him through this one. 

In the private booth Chairman Rose is on the edge of his seat paying close attention to the battle taking place. 

“I see you are pleased by Leon’s surprise battle sir? Rose’s assistant Oleana said with a serious look on her face.

“I am very pleased. That coordinator's moves are something else. Just like I remember them a year ago. Oleana remind me to speak to Calvin after the battle to sponsor him. Having him here to perform such beautiful battles with our gym leaders and champion will surely get people’s attention.” 

“Of course sir.”


End file.
